


Exposed and Inadequate

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cock Worship, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Netorare, ntr, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Boruto and Sarada swap outfits thanks to an idea by Chocho so the two stop arguing. A shame it allows Boruto's most intimate secret to slip out.
Kudos: 20





	Exposed and Inadequate

“Would you quit staring? You’ve been looking ever since we finished training!”

The sharp voice of Uchiha Sarada blew through the air as she glared at the blonde boy at her side, his eyes glazing over parts of her body that she’d rather keep to herself. Especially considering who he was.

“Where else am I supposed to look? No matter what part of you I look at, there’s something for you to get upset over.” The blonde, Uzumaki Boruto, narrowed his eyes as he looked away from his teammate. “You could wear something less revealing, and you wouldn’t be feeling this bad.”

This earned the smart-mouthed boy a quick lift by the collar, the black-haired girl’s strength easily letting her lift him into the air. “Or you could stop staring and focus on something else!” She shouted, her voice causing his clothes to blow back ever slightly from the force of her words.

Granted, Boruto was probably the one in the right in this situation. Compared to her normal outfit, which neatly covered everything except her shoulders, this outfit consisted of an excessively open top that exposed her bound chest, as well as a lack of sleeves that left her arms uncovered as well. Combine that with a skirt that showed off her surprisingly strong thighs and a necktie that complemented her lack-of-cleavage, as well as heels that propped up her feet in just the right way for her to have a sexy gait, and maybe the boy was on the money. Maybe, just maybe, she had picked a horrendous outfit if she didn’t want to get those creepy stares.

“You try that if you saw me walking around in that.” The blonde snarked as he was let go, turning away from the black-haired girl as he rubbed his neck. This was why he preferred to keep his peeping to when he hid away. Better to get good shots at her flat chest like that, than to risk one of her angry fits.

Sarada huffed as she turned away from the boy, a slight bit of steam pouring out of her ears. If she could, she would’ve probably made sure the boy did all of today’s training all over again. Just to make him pay for what he said. So what if she wore this? She actually liked it. And if there was one thing her Mom had taught her, it was to be confident in her choices. No matter what people told her.

“Oooo, look what the two lovebirds are up to.” The cheery voice of Akimichi Chocho echoed around the two teammates, before the darker-skinned girl leapt down from her vantage point, her chubby body bouncing thanks to the momentum. “Whatcha arguing about this time? Who’s got better taste?”

Boruto knew that there was trouble whenever the plump girl got into their affairs. Because one way or another, it’d end with him in a situation less than kind towards his manhood, and… Well, that was really it. So maybe if he just tried to sneak away right now-

“No tip toeing away, Boruto.” Chocho said as she grabbed the boy with her hand, having used her family’s Jutsu to partly expand it and squeeze it all around him. “Sarada, you mind telling me why you’re wearing that snazzy outfit and what’s got you and the boy in such a tissy?”

Sarada adjusted her glasses before pushing them up, hiding her eyes behind the glare. “Boruto decided to stare at me all day, looking at my most intimate areas. To punish him for his misdeeds, I wanted to subject him to some of the training we had done as a team, just for him.” She explained pointedly, before smiling a little as she twirled around. “You like it, Chocho? I saw it one day, and I thought it’d bring out my inner beauty. Unfortunately, somebody had to disagree.”

“You’re making it sound way worse than it actually is.” Boruto shot back, squirming within his friend’s hand. “Can you let me go? I don’t want to be a part of whatever you’ve got brewing in your mind, Chocho!” He tried to cry out, only for the grip to tighten and stop him in his tracks.

Chocho rubbed her chin with her other hand as she looked at the two, grinning not many seconds later. “Well, if it’s causing you so much trouble, Sarada, why don’t you two trade digs for a bit? Maybe he’ll understand why you felt like he stepped all over your maidenhood by staring at you like that.” She suggested, her words overflowing with her interest in the romantic side of things.

“Maidenhood is a strong word to use.” Sarada said as the glare of her glasses hid her expression, before nodding ever slightly. “That being said, I think that sounds fair. He’s been bothering me all day, maybe he’ll learn what it feels.”

Boruto let out a sigh. Now that the two had gotten this excited for it, there was no way for him to talk his way out of it. He just had to accept that this was the way things were going to go, and hope for the best.

\---

“Come on, you two. You don’t have all day. Show off the goods, so we can get on with the show.”

Chocho had whisked the two away to a secret part of the Hidden Leaf Village, just so that the three of them wouldn’t bother anybody with their antics. And because as much as she liked messing with the two, she wouldn’t dare humiliate them. Not like that, anyway.

“Do we really have to?” Boruto said, hiding inside a bush as he tried to wrap his head around what the point of his friend’s outfit was. With the heels, the bindings, the exposed chest… Everything just seemed so weird and strange to somebody like him.

Sarada didn’t bother complaining. In fact, she was satisfied with the outfit she now wore, as she stepped out of her own bush and revealed the black jacket and shorts combo, which went along swimmingly with the white shirt that she wore underneath the jacket. “I have to admit, Boruto, you pick clothes that are comfortable and resilient. I could stretch these for days, and they wouldn’t show signs of wear or tear.” She chimed, surprised at how much she liked the outfit.

‘Please. Do not say a thing about-’ The boy thought as he peeked his head out of the bush for a second, a blush on his cheeks as he looked at her.

“Except… These shorts, they’re supposed to be filled out, aren’t they? They seem strangely loose for somebody you. The jacket and the shirt fits tight around me, snugly so, but this just stands out.” Unfortunately, she happened to notice the one thing he wanted her to ignore…

Chocho rubbed her chin a little as she heard that detail, prompting her to look towards the bush that the boy was still busy changing in. “Well, Boruto? You’ve heard her thoughts, why don’t you step out and show us how good her outfit fits on you?” She chimed, her grin curving ever upward. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Boruto took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to get out of this without feeling some amount of shame. That much was certain. So he just had to deal with it, as he slowly but surely raised himself out of the bush and stepped out into full view, with one hand tugging down on the painfully short skirt.

All eyes were on him. His slender arms. His uncovered chest, the bindings too tight to fully wrap around him. The way his nipples stood out thanks to that, both of them strangely rock hard. His slender legs, well-trained thanks to all the training a genin would go through. And those heels made sure that his posture was excessively feminine, especially for a boy like him.

“...I’ll admit, I can’t stop staring either.” Sarada quickly muttered, pushing her glasses up as she hid her eyes while pouring them all over that wonderful body. She knew that he could look attractive, but this was a new kind of feel. One that she doubted somebody like him could achieve…

Chocho, on the other hand, was snickering at the sight of his hand trying its best to hide something away. “Say, Boruto. Whatcha got behind that hand of yours? Got a stiffy because you’re wearing your girlfriend’s clothes?” She taunted him, stepping ever closer and pinning him between a rock and a hard place in the process.

“N-Not my girlfriend, Chocho. Get your mind out of the gutter, and stop thinking of life as one of your romance novels.” He muttered defensively, not really able to do much to stop her. Partly because she had already forced him into doing this in the first place, and partly because she’d see what he was trying to hide if he used both his hands which he would need to do if he wanted to do the violent escape route.

The dark-skinned chubby girl could feel her heart pounding as she stepped closer, grabbing the boy’s hand as she stared straight into those eyes of his. “How about we show it off to her, then? Maybe you’ll charm her with that thick prick of yours.” She said, yanking her hand up to try and expose his crotch in the process. “If you’ve even got one of those!”

Silence fell upon the three as his skirt was forcibly flipped up, never to hide away the secret once more. Partly because there was no way he’d get to use his hands to do that, and partly because his ass was doing a great job at making the dress push up ever slightly and keep his secret unveiled at all times…

“P-Pencil cock. S-So small…” Was all that Sarada could manage to say as her eyes slowly but surely rolled into the back of her head, unable to truly comprehend what she had just seen. This was like the one time her Mom told her about that Sexy Jutsu that her Dad used, and… Well, she had just as adverse a reaction there as she did right now.

Chocho, on the other hand, couldn’t help but laugh. “Hahahaha! Good heavens, Boruto! Couldn’t you get her panties on? That dick of yours is so tiny that I bet I couldn’t even feel it if I tried putting my lips around it!” She kept on laughing, mocking him with every word that left her mouth.

“S-Shut up!” Boruto shouted back at her, prompting him to grab the panties from the bush as he felt the shame empowering him. “Y-You try and fit them on when you’ve got a butt this big..!”

He squatted down as he yanked those cute panties up as far as they could go, but they only managed to cover half of his ass. Which meant that they hung just loose enough that his cock was exposed. All because the business had parked itself in the back instead of the front, where a man would prefer his important stuff.

“Well no wonder you’ve got a cock that tiny, you’ve got an ass even fatter than mine! And I’m actually fat, that’s impressive!” Chocho laughed a bit more as she grabbed the crossdressing boy by the asscheeks, squeezing her fingers into them to try and get a taste for just how nice and squishy the two were.

Boruto let out a few moans just from having the fatty play with his ass, his cheeks flushing even brighter red as the power his shame gave him faded. Alongside having a couple of droplets of precum dribble out from his exposed and adorably tiny cock, showing just how little control he had over himself.

“Y’know, I know you didn’t inherit a lot from your dad, but I never expected you to inherit your Mom’s ass!” The darker-skinned girl chimed as she slowly let go of him, stretching as she backed away. “Well, not like you’re alone in that department.” She explained, as she started lowering her hands towards her crotch.

He stuttered and huffed as he stared straight into her eyes. “It’s not her ass! It’s my own! Besides, Mom’s panties don’t fit it either! It wouldn’t help me cover it up!” He cried out to try and defend himself, when it really just ended up putting his tiny cock into a greater perspective… And reveal that this wasn’t his first time crossdressing. Far from it. This was just the first time it had been seen by anybody besides his younger sister.

“Quit your defensive yappin’.” Chocho made him shut up with four simple words as she yanked down her shorts, revealing a real girther of a member. Something that the boy simply couldn’t compare to. A slab of dark meat, perfect for a man to own. Hanging straight off a girl’s crotch, throbbing and ready to be used. “Now look at this. See what my Dad gave me that yours clearly didn’t give you?”

Boruto paused as he looked at that thick shaft. He knew that it was impossibly big. In fact, it was just about as big as his forearm. And yet, while he felt an overwhelming sense of envy… he more felt a sense of need towards it. Evident by the way his pencil-sized cock drooled onto the ground below.

“T-That’s not that big…” He muttered, trying to look away from it. “It’s not at all big or better than mine. Mom always tells me that it’s fine to be small, it’s the motion of the ocean that matters more..” He tried to mutter, trying desperately to ignore how utterly outclassed he was in the manhood department.

All that earned him was another massive hand grabbing him and squeezing around him, forcing him to expose himself a little more. His cock even splurted out more of that salty precum in response to what happened to him, showing off more of his hidden secrets in the process. To think a boy like him would be into this kind of stuff.

“Yeah, yeah, you can say that all day, Boruto. Doesn’t make it true. In fact, it makes you sound like a desperate liar more than anything.” Chocho replied, using her less-enlarged hand to stroke along the length of her rod. “And y’know that I saw how you nearly drooled over this, yeah? You wanted it to slide right in between those thick cheeks of yours and blow your boycherry.”

To say that he didn’t have a response to that very pointed and dangerously accurate statement would be an understatement. In fact, the only thing he could respond with would be more precum drooling from the tip of his cock. He knew that he wanted exactly that, but there was no way that he could actually admit that, especially with her mockery pouring down on him.

“Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Maybe I should just get to the good part. The part where this Akimichi-style meat fills your cheeks and blows you wide open. Heck, maybe you can even tell your Mom about how much you enjoyed it, once I’m done. I’d be happy to give her a taste too, if she’s up for it.” The darker-skinned girl grinned, getting really cocky at this point. Besides, if there was one part of romances she loved above all else, it was the parts where a stronger man broke a relationship wide open. In this case, the budding relationship between Sarada and the blonde sissy.

Speaking of the Uchiha girl, her eyes were gradually returning to normal, her mind having finished processing what just happened. “Okay, pencil dick…” She muttered, closing her eyes a little as she took a deep breath. She was about ready to forgive him for staring, as she had done the same thing when he wore her clothes…

Only for her jaw to drop as she looked at the two, and her eyes fell upon the meat hanging between Chocho’s thighs. Was there any rational way to look towards it, or was utter obsession the only way to really take it in? Honestly, the girl neither knew nor cared as she got a bit closer.

“Looks like sleeping beauty’s awake.” Chocho chimed, watching the girl get down on her knees as she crawled closer to the two. “And look at that, she’s already trying to look for her prince. Ain’t that sweet.” The darker-skinned girl chimed, giggling as she made more and more romantic paralleles.

Boruto couldn’t help but turn red all over. The humiliation of being seen like this was too much for him to handle .Especially as he noticed the glint in the black-haired girl’s eye as she looked between his sissy sized schlong and the proper meat hanging between the fatter girl’s legs. He could simply feel the lack of care she had towards his rod…

“Well, it’s certainly impressive in a way.” Sarada said as she slowly put her fingers around his miniscule saft, wincing as it started squirting all over her hand. Pitifully so, as it wasn’t even able to cover up the entire thing. “And I think you should take pride in that, Boruto. You’ve… well, you’ve got a more feminine body than mine. If we could get you some breasts, you’d probably fit that outfit even better than I had.”

Those words did nothing to help him. Absolutely nothing. If anything, it made him feel even worse. Just by saying such gentle yet demeaning words, his fragile pride crumpled into even smaller pieces. There was no way for him to recover. Especially not with the sounds that started filling the air around them.

“Aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself, Sarada?” Chocho asked, her cock pulsing and leaking a bit of its own precum that gradually ran down the side of the shaft like glaze being poured onto it, all thanks to the girl currently worshipping her balls with kisses and gentle licks.

Sarada shook her head after popping her lips off the sack. “I don’t think I am, Chocho. You were going to breed Boruto once I finished, weren’t you? Just go ahead and do it while I tend to these. I’m sure he won’t mind.” She said, giving those things yet another very needy kiss as she left an imprint of her lips on the surface of them. “Besides, who could ever resist a real piece of manhood like this?”

“Damn straight.” The darker-skinned chubby girl giggled as she used her oversized hand to turn the feminized boy around so that his ass faced her cock, pushing the tip of her rod straight in between those massive melon-like asscheeks. She didn’t penetrate the hole just yet, preferring to hotdog those buns to get her all nice and warmed up.

Which meant that the boy was forced to endure the sensation of such a slick and warm thing rubbing up against him, driving him further into a pleasure-filled hell as he had to deal with the fact that his ass was way more sensitive than his cock ever had been. In fact, he got way more pleasure out of being hotdogged than anything else that the two had done to him today. It was humiliating… And he couldn’t help but love it, his cheeks flushing even brighter red…

Chocho took a deep breath as she lined up her cock, pressing it straight against the hole this time. She had warmed up and everything, it was time to pop this sissy’s cherry and wreck his hole forever. Make sure that nobody except her could ever make him feel as good as he’d do during this special moment…

Boruto had no chance to prepare himself. One moment the warmth between his cheeks stopped, the next his eyes were busy rolling into the back of his head. There was no gap between the two, he was forced to just take it all in like that.

He didn’t get to take a break after that either, as it just slammed in and out rapidly. No chance to do anything except accept it. Accept that his hole was stretching so wildly that it could hardly be called just a hole after that, considering how hard it would be to close it after she’d pull out.

“Good, you’re still tight! I wouldn’t want to fuck a loose hole. You’re better than the other kind of boys like you too, Boruto! You haven’t been playing with your ass while you’ve been crossdressing!” Chocho cried out as she shoved it deeper, enjoying the feeling of his body tensing up the more power she put into her thrusts. It really felt like he was meant for this kind of stuff, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

With every thrust she made, the more his eyes were trying to roll into the back of his head. He just couldn’t handle that much meat. Maybe that was why his own was so small. Because his body knew that if he ever had something bigger, he’d end up drowning in pleasure just like this. In fact, his pitiful little prick was currently busy shooting out so much clear cum that it was making an actual puddle on the ground below. The only impressive thing that he could ever do with a thing like that.

Sarada was enjoying it all too, suckling on her friend’s nuts and feeling the cum sloshing around in there with every thrust she made. It was a little precarious thanks to the way those things nearly smashed against her with every thrust, but the taste and the sensation was too good for her to pass up…

“Just about time to finish up here..!” Chocho cried out as she felt the cum splashing around violently inside her own sack. That, combined with the hole around her rod doing its very best to try and be tight was enough to drive her so far up to the edge of her climax that she wanted to finish off right then and there.

Boruto couldn’t say anything. The moans that had been slipping out of his mouth was all that his mind could process. He was well and thoroughly broken by what he had been through. And considering how much the chubby girl loved his hole, there was no way that he was going to escape further fucks if she got in the mood. Even just the thought of being used more by her was enough to make him cry out in delight, his pitiful cock trembling as it shot off more pitiful cum.

The chubby girl slammed her cock as deep into her sissy of a partner’s hole, smashing against his prostate as she let out a nice and powerful yell. Not a second later, and the torrent of cum flooded its way out of her urethra, filling the boy’s insides and making sure that it kept itself inside by quickly hardening into some sort of seedy glue. Ensuring that he would look more than a little bloated for the future…

Sarada could feel all of that good stuff draining from her friend’s balls, suckling as she got a bit of the taste through the flabby skin before pulling back once it had gotten fully drained. All while sighing sweetly and standing up properly once more, smiling as she looked into the brown-skinned girl’s eyes. “Well, you certainly showed him.”

“Mmhm. And I can show you a good time too. Maybe while he watches like the bitch he is.” Chocho replied, wrapping an arm around the black-haired girl. Or rather, her brand new and first ever girlfriend.

She didn’t expect to break a boy in two today, nor did she expect to end up with a future wife. But here she was, with a bitch on her cock and a girlfriend in her arms…

All while her boy-bitch twitched, his ‘clit’ drooling in anticipation...


End file.
